Sabrina's first date
by SaphireDragon15
Summary: Its Sabrina and pucks first date ever and takes place in Puck's room!


Sabrina slept silently having one of the best dreams of her life. She was strolling along the beach holding hands with puck. All of the sudden he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small box **SABRINA**…will you.. **SABRINA WAKE UP**! Sabrina woke to find Daphne shouting in her ear I'm up as Sabrina walked out her bedroom door she found Puck standing right in front of her with a devilish grin, what Sabrina said as she walked by oh nothing nothing at all the grin was still on his face. The day flew by the only thing that was strange was Daphne, Red and Puck. Puck, Daphne and Red spent the whole day inside Puck's room the three didn't even come down for lunch.

At around sunset Granny Relda, Mr. Clay, Veronica and Henry all went out to dinner leaving Sabrina, Daphne and Red to sit in their bedrooms and Puck in his. After about a minute or two Daphne winked at Red who winked right back then the two girls whispered something to each other and nodded Daphne went and grabbed Sabrina's makeup bag and set by Sabrina while Red crawled under the bed and grabbed several fashion magazines they sorted them out and Daphne went to work with the makeup Red however grabbed a brush and started styling Sabrina's hair every time Sabrina would ask what they were doing Daphne and Red just giggled and said you'll see soon enough after awhile Sabrina gave up and just let the nine year olds mess with her hair and makeup then she noticed the style Red was giving her a romantic walk on the beach once Red noticed she snatched the magazine making sure Sabrina could not see it. Once they got done Sabrina looked in the mirror and she had to give the girls credit her makeup looked fantastic but to overdone and her hair was amazing it looked perfect nice and casual with a classy twist then, Red walked over pulled out a pear of jeans and a t-shirt handed them to Sabrina told her to change while Daphne and Red did there own hair and makeup once all three girls looked amazing Red snuck out into the hallway then a minute later snuck back in Sabrina pretended not to notice.

A minute later there was a knock at the door Sabrina opened it and there stood Puck looking extremely nervous hey Sabrina you look nice Sabrina was extremely confused Intel it hit her Daphne and Red just set her up but Sabrina wasn't sure to be angry with the little girls or grateful. As Puck extended his hand Sabrina looked back at the little girls sitting on the bed Daphne who was biting her hand and Red who was biting her lower lip Red walked over to Sabrina and shoved her out the door she would have feel on the floor if Puck hadn't caught her in time Sabrina blushed then took his extended hand together they walked down the hallway and stood outside Puck's bedroom there Puck opened the door and escorted Sabrina inside what surprised her the most though wasn't Pucks politeness but his room instead of the jungle with chimps and a boxing rink with kangaroo there was a beach with golden sand and blue water Sabrina guessed that was a real beach because it smelled just like the ocean Pucks hand slid into Sabrina's. They probably spent hours chasing waves and walking through the water laughing and joking into finally a object appeared over the horizon line it was Red running this way she looked like a waitress but Sabrina kept her mouth closed Puck however did not hesitate he told Red that she played the part perfectly Red nodded and giggled the little girl obviously took it as a compliment she looked at Puck and said the place was ready Sabrina looked at Puck for an answer but he gave her nothing all he did was ask Red if the transportation was ready Red nodded and said it would be here any second then the little girl ran off. Sabrina searched for any sign of something that might give her a clue mean while Puck laughed at Sabrina's desperate searching then Puck grabbed Sabrina's hand and lead hear three feet to the right that's when Sabrina noticed Aladdin's flying carpet speeding towards them in a matter of seconds it hovered three feet off the ground as Puck helped Sabrina climb up he whispered something to the carpet and it shout off over the ocean it became very cold in a few seconds Puck noticing Sabrina shiver took the opportunity to put his arm around her and pull her in closer the situation was a little odd but Sabrina liked it. Then Sabrina saw their destination a small island with what appeared to be a picnic blanket and basket on it once they landed Puck told the carpet to go to Daphne and off it went I thought someone has to be on the carpet to get it work there is someone on it it's a stick wow real smart Sabrina said playfully Puck gave her a whatever smile then lead her to the blanket. It was filled with cups and plates and silverware each plate had food that looked delicious they ate and laughed into soundly Sabrina said so why don't you act like this all the time puck's face froze then laughed and said he had a reputation to up hold that and if he hit on her in front of Henry he would be dead by midnight Sabrina agreed then finished up her food. The second Puck had finished he jumped up grabbed Sabrina's hand and together they ran to the other side of the island why are we running she yield as they sped on Puck finally stopped sat down on the sand with Sabrina right by him and said Daphne and Red were spying. He put his arm around Sabrina and she layed her head o his shoulder they watched the sunset and finally Puck looked at Sabrina smiled and kissed her, he heard giggling and tried to look but Sabrina stopped him _it's just Daphne and Red _then Sabrina leaned in and _kissed him._


End file.
